Départ
by Di-Bee
Summary: Certains départs sont plus durs à gérer que d'autres... Jarter....


Titre : Départ

Auteur : Di(-Bee)

Résumé : Certains départs sont plus durs à gérer que d'autres...

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous...

Rating : PG-13 ?

Pairing :Sam-Jack

Note : Mort d'un perso'. Prévoyez les mouchoirs. Écrit en une demi-heure avec peu de moral. Et voilà ce que ça donne, mais bonne lecture quand même....

Jack O'Neill fixait le sol en serrant les dents. Un homme ne pleure pas, lui répétait son père quand il était petit. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus un homme, pas depuis qu'elle était partie. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais personne ne lui en tenait gré, tous avaient foi en lui, et lui avaient manifesté leur soutien. Il soutenait le cercueil, tentant vainement de faire disparaître dans sa poigne toute la peine qu'il ressentait. Il l'avait craint depuis longtemps, et ses craintes se réalisaient alors qu'il était loin, il n'avait pas été là.

Il n'avait pas été là, lui répétait sa conscience, qui comme à de nombreuses reprises semblait prendre les intonations de Daniel. Mais l'archéologue était derrière lui, il portait son fardeau sans piper mot. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Aucun discours n'aurait été assez fort pour faire passer leur émotion, et la nature de celle qu'ils avaient perdue. Une soeur de coeur, une amie, même plus, regrettait Jack.

De l'autre côté du cercueil, les généraux Hammond, et Laundry. Derrière, Teal'c suivait, le pas lourd, le regard fixe, ses dents grinçantes de la pression qu'il leur infligeaient. Il avait les yeux humides, comme beaucoup, pour ne pas dire toutes les personnes présentes. Ca faisait mal. Et la douleur allait prendre du temps à s'atténuer. Comment un simple tir pouvait-il être si douloureux, si ravageur ? « Pourquoi les meilleurs sont toujours ceux qui partent en premier », se demandait Jack, un goût amer dans la bouche.

Quelques années auparavant, elle avait, des larmes dans la voix, donné vie à l'oraison funèbre de sa meilleure amie. Ce jour, c'était leur tour, pour elle, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, été. Ce qu'elle continuerait d'être dans leur coeurs. Ils s'étaient succédés, SG-1 rendant hommage à l'un de ses meilleurs membres. O'Neill, Jackson, Teal'c, Mitchell, Vala, ils étaient tous là pour elle, pour la regarder partir une dernière fois. Dans la foule, l'équipe d'Atlantis, Elizabeth Weir en tête, rendait elle-aussi hommage à cette collègue qui leur avait tant apporté. Certains ne la connaissaient que peu, mais tous savaient qui elle était. Avait été.

O'Neill sentit son coeur se serrer alors qu'il s'entendait prononcer des mots qui pour lui résonnaient à peine du sens qu'il souhaitait leur donner. Elle n'était plus là, elle était partie, et ne reviendrait pas. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Ca ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il ne l'avait vue, au garde à vous, « aidant » Marty et son projet de film. Il avait vu de minuscules mais perceptibles étoiles briller dans les yeux de son ancien second à la mention d'un mariage pour clore le film, cette histoire semblait pourtant mal commencée. Lui aussi avait ressenti ce pincement de regret, jamais à présent il n'aurait l'occasion de lui dire à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Jamais.

Il essuya une larme sur sa joue, et la gorge nouée, laissa son ami prendre le relais. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir connue. Sa force, son caractère, et sa science, même s'il ne comprenait que peu... tout ça lui manquerait. Lui manquait.

Mais c'était avant tout sa présence qui lui manquerait. Ce vide, qu'il n'avait fait que pressentir en quittant le SGC. Ce vide était bien là, lui, bien présent, et tel un trou noir, il semblait tout aspirer sur son passage. Ces paroles qui ne suffisaient plus, ces visages en deuil, ces saluts inutiles... Il resterait près de ce corps, qui avait symbolisé tant pour lui, même si l'âme s'en était échappée. Au fond de lui, il espérait, savait, qu'elle était encore quelque part. Peut-être, comme Daniel, lui avait-on donné cette chance qu'était l'Ascension. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, Jack O'neill savait qu'il ne pourrait plus regarder le ciel étoilé sans penser à elle. Même le soleil lui évoquait des souvenirs...

Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit, même si ça aurait été dur, pour eux deux, de continuer à vivre après ça. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas essayé.

« I love you, Sam » dit-il avec un dernier regard pour le cercueil. Une page se tournait, mais quelqu'un l'avait à jamais marquée, et elle resterait dans leurs mémoires.

Fin ?


End file.
